1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display controlling apparatus. More particularly, an embodiment of the present invention relates to an image display controlling apparatus for displaying image data stored in a recording medium, and a processing method therefore and a program for causing a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Invention
Recently, as a capacity of a recording medium becomes large, the number of images which can be taken by an image-capture device increases. As a result, an image-capture mode preferred by a person taking an image varies, and there is a tendency that the number of images to be taken about the same subject increases as well. That is, a plurality of image data having similar imaging contents tends to exist. In this manner, when the number of image data and that having similar contents each other increases, management of image data becomes complicated.
To accommodate this, an image display controlling apparatus of the related art classifies the image data according to an imaged date and time or a specific category for display. For example, an information processing apparatus in which image files are classified into categories for management is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2005-33711, FIG. 1 (Patent Document 1).